There have been many developments in connection with improving comfort, wear, shine and/or longevity of cosmetic compositions for the face, eye, lips nails or hair. Commercially available lip treatment compositions such as lip glosses and lipsticks possess a certain level of gloss or shine depending of their composition. Efforts have been made through the use of high refractive index fluids to further enhance the shine or gloss of such products, but the wear of gloss or shine is limited. Moreover, these lip treatment compositions are tacky and uncomfortable to apply due, oftentimes, to the presence of high molecular weight polymers having a high viscosity which are used to maintain the wear of shine/gloss.
While other efforts to improve shine/gloss involve the use of silicone fluids, wear of shine leaves much to be desired. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lip treatment composition which is comfortable to apply and wear, and has long lasting shine/gloss.